oblivion house
by chickii
Summary: a car crash and an atampted suicde land roxas in home for trobled teens *cough* two girls*cough* where a too friendly pyro welcomes him...
1. Chapter 1

_It was a snowy night and I was a bit buzzed, the party had been great! Christmas was in four days and we were both exited. Sora was in the passenger seat bouncing up and down still too high on life to come down. _What happens next I still haven't forgiven myself for_, like I said I was buzzed and was driving too fast I hit a patch of ice and spun out, rolling into the ditch on the side of the road. the passenger side encountered a tree and crumpled on impact. "Roxas?" "Sora! I'm here" I managed to make my mouth say. I felt for his hand and found it "I'm sorry! I'm so sorry!" I forced out as my brain went fuzzy the last thing I saw as I passed out was Sora's face smile and him saying "it's not your fault" my sleep was painful and confusing full of loud noise and bright light I was semi-aware of adults yelling and the pain that saturated my body. All I could think of was Sora, my baby brother, I just hoped he was okay._

I woke up from the dream to see an unfamiliar doctor standing over me, he was middle aged with a goatee and huge smile "good to see you awake again" "how long was I out?"

"About a month"

"And Sora?"

"he fell into a coma were working on reviving him, also you lost something" my left hand was gone completely, it just wasn't there. The news about Sora and the shock of losing my hand sent me under again.

A few days later I was discharged, but I still had to go see a counselor once a week. He did nothing, nothing at all. I was still going to school .my teachers expected me to be the same kid as before. I got in fights with my friends, I blamed life, so I planned on ending it. My note was simple:

_I'm not the same person any more, _

_ I AM ME_

_I know everyone would rather Sora came home and I stayed _

_ I AM NOT SORA_

_But there I'm just hiding inside, and not wanting to come out._

_ I AM STILL ROXAS_

_ I'm sorry… _

Three days later my parents went out. I waited 10 minutes and went to the bathroom got in the tub turned on the water so the blood would wash down the drain. I took the knife and slit my wrists. Blood started flowing freely, I felt dizzy, I started trashing about and yelling, this isn't what I wanted I screamed inside my head but at that moment I was so scared I couldn't speak coherently. Minuets, maybe seconds, maybe hours passed and I was slipping away. I was going to end up doing what I set out to do. as I stared at the stump of my left hand and mentally prepared myself to die, when I heard my parents get in using the last of my strength I yelled. I passed out just as my father gently lifted me from the tub. Slipping quietly into oblivion


	2. Chapter 2

**A.N:Hey guys its chickii here, sorry this is so late I've been in trouble with my school work so I had to catch up: P so here is the second chapter of oblivion house **

**Guys not all of my beginnings are going to be like the last one **

**Disclaimer: I do not own kh **

_Oblivion…was nothing, was everything, was dark, and light, I weigh nothing, but I'm being crushed by my own weight. I was dead that's the only answer this feeling was just too bizarre too weird. I opened my dream eyes and there was Sora. I willed myself over to him "SORA!" There was my little brother he smiled at me and said "you need to wake up, their waiting to meet you" _

"_then you wake up too!" _

"_it's not my time yet. __You__ have a meeting with destiny so wake up, and I'll see you soon"_

_He said touching my nose. I hugged him close "I need to apologize! It was my fault you got stuck here"_

"_it's not your fault, its destiny!"_

I awoke with a start in a hospital bed, bandaged and sore, my mother and father were in the corner whispering . "Mom, Dad? I'm sorry" I rasped "I'm so sorry!" I had started to cry "shhhhhh its okay" my mother comforted me "shhhh Roxas shhh I'm here, mommy's here" I throw my arms around her and bury my face in her neck and just sit that way for a while and cry and apologize for everything.

This place looks like a ginger bread house, I thought to myself, but I said "it looks nice I guess. "the group home I was entering today was pale blue with sea green shutters and trim, but it was a front because I suddenly heard shrieking, and a young man with the weirdest hairdo (or hair don't) I've ever seen ran out, it was this weird hybrid of a mullet and a mohawk . He was obviously having some kind of break down; he collapsed at my feet yelling something incoherent, then he jumped up and shrieked "_DEMON HOUSE, DEMON HOUSE!__" _then passed out. I went to grab his arm, but it was difficult maneuvering him with one hand. Suddenly my dad was there getting his other arm, and helped me get him to the porch, without a word. A dumpy nurse took the arm I was holding. I hugged my mom and dad good bye, I knew it would be awhile till I saw them again.

If I thought the outside was bad, this was worse. The bed room he was to share with another young man was pastel blue with sea green accents. There were two beds, two desks and two dressers. One side of the room was personalized with posters and pictures on the walls; the dresser was covered with, hair products? Yes, hair products, and clothing on the floor. I dropped my bags on the floor, and faced the bed that was mine and then the dresser. i went to the dresser and pulled out a drawer and carried over one bag at a time, and started to unpack.

I pulled a shirt from the suitcase and started to sniffle and cry. It wasn't my shirt, it was Sora's. It was then when my new roommate came in with a bang of the door and it scared me; and I think I scared him, because walking into your room to a boy crying into a seemingly unremarkable t-shirt may be disconcerting. "Do you need any help?" offered the young man, I made a noise that was supposed to be no but it sounded like 'nggg-hic-g' attractive, right? But he didn't seem bothered by my strange performance, and plopped down next to me. "dude why are you making out with your shirt?" he asked cheerfully "it's n-not –hic- mine!" I stammer "it's-hic- m-my brother's!"

"Do you wanna talk about it?" he asked after I cried out all my tears "I don't know you! Why would I talk to you about my life?" I replied. "because I'm your roommate we'll be seeing a lot of each other, you need to talk to someone, besides a shrink, I think." He said. I made a hiccupping sniffling noise and kinda fell over on his shoulder, have I mentioned I still didn't know his name. He shifted me so he had his arm around me and we just sat there in silence. "My name is axle by the way, got it memorized? Heh that sounded weird…" I looked up and exclaimed "YOU USED TO GO TO MY SCHOOL! You got expelled because, because…" I'd forgotten or maybe just never knew in the first place I lifted my left arm and dabbed at my face with my hoddie's sleeve axle looked shocked at my lack of a hand at first, but then just looked away like he didn't notice. Just then a knock sounded at the door calling us to dinner

_AN: I fell this chapter was kind of stupid… please review! (/0.0/) I _


End file.
